


Let Me Inside [Vid]

by lost_spook



Category: Survivors (TV 1975)
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: hc_bingo, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby, Jen & Greg, still here after the apocalypse is over.  <i>Survivors</i> (BBC 1975) S1 fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Inside [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for Hurt/Comfort Bingo square "apocalypse" (wild card). No real spoilers as long as you know the basic premise. (Most clips from eps 1-3; S1 only).
> 
> Music: Acts of Man by Midlake.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing & am making no profit by this fanvid. No copyright infringement intended.

(Also [here](http://vimeo.com/117484023) at Vimeo - password "abby".)


End file.
